


In the Family

by dark_as_leila



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Baby, KagaKuro - Freeform, M/M, family life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_as_leila/pseuds/dark_as_leila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless family life fic is shameless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Family

**Author's Note:**

> A little family AU fic that I wrote, probably for Kagakuro week (1 million years ago) that I posted on tumblr but not here. And because I am shameless and want the attention (and I also came across it on a hard drive) I am posting it. Beware; here there be babies.

Kagami stirred in the bed, shifting against the sheets tangled around his limbs. He opened one eye, still groggy and looked at the clock. 2.40 a.m. very late, or early, dependent on how you looked at it. He rolled onto his back, feeling Kuroko’s arm slide over his torso as he moved and settled himself back in the pillows. Kuroko snuffled in his sleep, before scrunching closer to Kagami’s side, as was his wont; he rarely slept further than an inch away from Kagami, even when it was hot. Kagami slipped his arm around Kuroko’s shoulders before shutting his eyes, wondering what it was that had woken him in the first place. He didn’t have to wait long. An inhumane wail, like nothing he had heard before, broke through the early morning silence, making Kagami jump as he sat up quickly.

“Wha…” he managed, still groggy as a pale arm lifted from the bed and pointed at the monitor.

“Mariko seems to be awake,” came the sleep rough voice of his husband, who had not opened his eyes to acknowledge the disruption to his sleep schedule.

Kagami groaned, “She was only up two hours ago.”

“Yes,” mumbled Kuroko, nuzzling into Kagami’s waist, “but that is the nature of small babies. She’ll want feeding.”

Kagami sighed deeply. Even knowing that this was something he’d signed up for when he and Kuroko had agreed that children were something that they had wanted, and when they’d found the suitable donor and surrogate, he still couldn’t get his head around just how often their baby girl was awake and crying for something or other. 

Kuroko sat up in the bed, murmuring something unintelligible, eyes still closed as Mariko continued to cry her discontent to the world. He scooted to the edge of the bed, making to get out before strong hands dropped to his shoulders, stilling him.

“I can do it,” Kagami said, kissing Kuroko’s shoulder before getting out of the bed himself.

“No, you have work tomorrow,” Kuroko answered, still with his eyes closed.

“Not until the afternoon, you’ve been working hard all day looking after Mariko, let me help now,” Kagami responded as Kuroko lay back down with a bone deep sigh.

“Taiga is the best husband,” Kuroko said quietly as he pulled the sheets up to his chin and burrowed down.

“I try,” Kagami responded as he made his way out of their bedroom and into his daughter’s. He bent over the crib and scooped up his baby, soothing her with a soft stroke over her shock of red hair. Her wails diminished in volume but didn’t stop entirely and Kagami decided that their next offspring would have Kuroko as the sire, in the hopes that it would result in a quieter baby. He kissed her on the head before going to retrieve and heat her bottle in the kitchen.

Baby fed, happy and once again sleeping, Kagami placed her back in the crib after giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and going back to his own bed. The whole upset had taken maybe half an hour and he slipped back into the warm sheets, more than ready for sleep.

Kuroko was at his side within seconds of him laying down, shifting into his side to leech warmth.

“She went down ok?” Kuroko asked and Kagami was surprised he’d remained awake.

“No problems, once she had the bottle, she was happy,” Kagami answered, putting his arms around his husband and squeezing lightly.

Kuroko hummed, “Good,” as he placed a kiss on Kagaimi’s ribs, “remind me to thank you properly, when we’re less tired.”

“So when she’s 20?” Kagami joked.

“Probably,” Kuroko answered, the laughter in his voice clear, “Or Sunday, Kise has demanded time with his ‘niece’. Whichever you prefer.”

“It’s a date,” Kagami replied as he leant over to kiss Kuroko quickly on the lips before settling down and sleeping once more.


End file.
